Bearing compartments are cavities within machinery which comprise one or more bearing assemblies, and may at least partially contain one or more fluids such as oil, air, and the like. The fluid at least partially contained in the bearing compartment may function to provide lubrication and/or cooling for the bearing assembly during operation. Seal assemblies within bearing compartments act to enclose the bearing compartment to keep the fluid within the bearing compartment during, for example, engine operation. However, within a seal assembly, there may be multiple components, and fluid leaks may occur between the components of a seal assembly. Fluid leaks may lead to undesirable consequences, such as starving the bearing of lubricant, coking, fire, etc.